Played on Emotions *redone*
by mistygurl
Summary: When Ash become Pokemon Master what happens between him and Misty?


Played On Emotions 

By Mistygurl

The crowed were cheering as Ash Ketchum was announced the winner of the title Pokemon Master of the Indigo League. He had finally made his life long dream a reality. " I won! I won!" Ash Ketchum yelled.

" Good job Ash you deserve it." Brock praised.

"My little boys all grown up and a pokemon master!" sniffled Deliah Ketchum. Everyone circled around Ash. Misty came up to Ash and hugged him. 

" I always knew you would make it." She whispered in his ear. At this he hugged her and flung her around in a circle.

He was now taller then her at 6' 2" and still had the same mischievous grin, dark chocolate eyes and wild black hair. He was quite built at 16 and dashingly handsome. Misty has always been pretty tall at 5' 8" she still has her red carrot hair but it now sits gracefully at her waist. Her ocean water blue eyes still have their sparkle and she also carries around that huge wooden mallet =). She is now definitely not scrawny any more and could give her sisters a run for their money in the looks department at 17. Pikachu and Togepi are still the same as always. Brock is now 6' and has matured a lot too. Although his thing for Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's is still the same =). 

Ash put misty down realizing what he was doing. He turned very red and covered it up by bending down to Pikachu saying 'I couldn't have done it with out my pokemon!" 

Misty just stood there slightly shocked from his reaction with Togepi trilling in her arms. ( He's just excited that's all, he doesn't have feelings for me) she thought. She then bent down and pet pikachu while Professor Oak was praising Ash on his battle well done. Pikachu knew something was wrong between his two best friends but just ignored it because after all Ash had just become a Pokemon Master

After the commotion had died down a bit there was an anouncement that there would be a party held for the new Pokemon Master. The group excited about the party split up with Ash, Misty, and Brock heading for their apartment in the Pokemon Village. As they started walking Misty teased " So how do you feel Mr. Pokemon Master?" 

"Great! You Pikachu?" Ash said enthusiastically.

" Pika! (Great!)" Pikachu replied.

" It's a good thing we have our stuff for the party so we don't have to go through the crowded stores." Brock started. 

" It sure is." Misty replied. 

Meanwhile Ash was in deep thought (I just fulfilled my life long dream. Why do I feel like there's something missing?). "Ash, hello earth to Ash! Pikachu shock him." Misty said waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Pikaaaachuuuu!" said Pikachu as he shocked Ash. 

"Hey what was that for!" said Ash in a weakened voice. 

" Well you seemed kinda out of it." Snickered Misty. Brock, Pikachu and togepi giggled in the background. " I was not, I was thinking!" Ash retaliated. 

" Ash thinking, Wow what a concept!" Misty argued back. 

" Misty……" Ash was cut short by Brock trying to stop this argument before it got any further. 

" Why don't we take a rest for a while?" 

" Good idea. I'm tired, how about you Pikachu?" Ash said thankful for Brocks' diversion he really didn't feel like arguing with Misty.

" Pi chu pika pi ka kachu (I fine after Nurse Joy revived me.)." 

" Neither am I." Admited Misty. "Hey, Pikachu would you like to go get some Ice cream with me?" asked Misty. 

"Chuu! (Yeah!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he hopped on to Misty's Shoulder. 

" Ash since you are heading back could you put Togepi down for a nap?" asked Misty. 

"I guess I could" replied Ash. 

"Thanks" said Misty handing Ash Togepi.

Togepi trilled and said " togggggepriiiiiiiiii! Togi togi riiiiiiiiii! (But I want to have Ice cream with mommy and uncle Pikachu!" 

" Togepi, mommy will bring you guys something back. Right now it is time for you to talk a nap. I'll be back soon. Bye Ash, bye Brock!" Misty said as she left.

*********************************Later with misty************************************

" Here ya go Pikachu a vinilla Ice cream with ketchup." Misty said as she handed Pikachu his ice cream.

"Pika! (Thanks!)" Exclaimed Pikachu.

"Your welcome. You deserve it after all you did today." Misty praised. 

" Pika pichu pikachu. (You like Ash don't you?). Pikachu asked slyly. 

" Of course, he's my friend. What brought that up?" inquired Misty.

" Pi Pika ka chu pi (I mean do you have a crush on him?" Pikachu said being more direct.

"No I don't!" Misty quickly denied with a blush. 

" Chu pika pi ka chu! (Yes you do! You blushed!) Accused Pikachu. 

"Okay I do, but You better not tell him or you'll get the mallet." Misty confessed. 

**********************************Back with Ash***************************************

Ash walks into the apartment and takes Togepi into his room and sets the little egg on a chair. "Togepi time for you nap." Ash said.

"Toge, togepriii, priiii, toge. (Sing me a song like Mommy, please daddy!)" Togepi asked.

"Daddy!" Ash exclaimed as he fell down Anime style. "Why am I your Daddy?" Ash asked as he regained his composure. 

"Priiii tog toge! (Because you love Mommy!) Togepi trilled.

"Who said I love Misty?" Ash asked hesitantly.

" Toge to toge priii prii togepriii ( I can tell by the way you act around her and Uncle Pikachu told me too!) Togepi replied. 

Ash thinking (Is that what is missing? Do I love Misty? She is a pain but also smart, sweet, cute, fun loving…) " I guess I do togepi just don't tell her anything okay. Now go to sleep." Ash said as he layed out on the bed. 

*****************************Back to Misty**********************************************

"That was good Ice cream huh pikachu." Misty said. 

"Pika pi! (Sure was!)" Pikachu replied.

"Why don't we get some for the guys and Togepi." Misty said before they headed back.

******************************2 hours later**********************************************

"We have to start getting ready" Misty pointed out. "Its great we have to have two bathrooms. I get one and you two share the other." Misty stated.

"Hey why do we have to share one?" Ash asked.

"Well if someone waited for me they wouldn't be able to be ready on time." Misty said as she took her stuff into the bathroom across from her room. 

Inside Misty thinks (I have to tell him tonight, but how?) She then opens the door to make sure that Togepi is with Pikachu before she gets ready.

(Why do I have to be a jerk to her? I'm seventeen and can't even tell a girl that I like her!) Ash thought mentally hitting himself.

****************************At 6:48 PM*********************************************

"Come on Misty will be late if you don't hurry up!" Ash insisted.

"Hold your rapadash, I'm almost done!" Misty called from the bathroom. She finished off by putting on some of her favorite perfume. She walks out in a long white form fitting dress that is back less with a slit that goes several inches above the knee. It has matching silk gloves, a shaw and strapped heels. Her hair hung in loose curls pulled back with two jeweled clips and a few curly pieces framing her face. 

Ash was totally stunned. He thought (That's Misty wow she looks gorgeous) but all he could say out loud was "Umm.. Misty you look ummm.. nice. We better get going."

Mist was disappointed by his reaction and just said softly "Oh, okay."

Brock then walked up "Hey Misty you look great." 

"You guys don't look half bad your selves." Misty replied with a smile. They both did look sharp in their tuxes but Misty was drawn to Ash. They both attempted to fix their hair and looked very dashing all polished up. 

When they arrived the party was just starting to kick off. There was the opening with all the officials talking and Ash receiving his trophy. Everyone started clapping and then the band began playing. Everyone was there it seemed like. Misty was asked to dance many times but declined hoping that Ash would ask her to dance. Brock as usual was asking every girl in the whole dace to dance with him but got the usual reply (slap!). Ash felt acquired. He never has been to many parties with dancing, especially with so many girls asking him to dance. (I got to find Misty) he thought. 

Misty trying to find him made her way through the gawking girl mob. "So having fun Ash" misty teased hinting about all the girls hanging on him. 

"Save me!" Ash whispers back to her.

"Well then why don't you dance with me?" Misty asked. 

"Okay!" Ash said a little more enthusiastically then he wanted it to. Misty took him out to the dance floor and started dancing to "Hey, If you wanna dance" by Nobody's Angel. All the other girls were wondering why was he dancing with her. They danced until a slow song came on. Misty was about to walk away when Ash grabbed her hand and said, "I would like it if you would dance with me Misty."

"Sure" Misty replied with a smile. Little did they know Brock saw them dancing and requested it? He even got a girl to dace with.

La La La La La

You smile a lot

It makes me wonder what you're thinking of

Cause baby your always on my mind

And right now I want ya herewith me by my side

With me till the end of time

Ash hugs Misty around the waist and she places her arms around his neck. 

(Chorus)

I just can't help myself 

I think I falling in love with you 

Love, Love with you 

It doesn't matter what ya say or what you do.

No matter what you say

No matter what you do

They begin to dance closer with Misty's head on Ash's shoulder.

Just give me a chance 

And I know I'll make you understand

Oh I-Just can't help myself

I'm falling in love with you.

(End of chorus)

Don't know if I should tell the world 

Just what I'm thinking of

I want to be sure if you feel the same

The more I think about it 

The more you need to know.

Theirs no other way no, no

I just can't help myself

I'm falling in love with you

Everyone stops to see whom Ash is dancing with. But Ash and Misty don't notice.

(Chorus)

You must have been sent

From heaven above

Too good to be true

No I don't think so

La la la la la la 

Love with you 

La la la la la la 

I think I falling in love 

I think I falling in love with you baby

Love, love, love

The music end and Ash and Misty realize they're the only ones left dancing and blush a deep red. Brock gave Ash a thumb up. Luckly for them the second song began and everyone returned to the dance floor. Ash and Misty made their way to the balcony. When they got there an uneasy silence fell on to the couple. "Ash there is something I have to tell you." Misty started.

"What Misty?" Ash nervously replied. 

"Well umm… you have always been a good friend and all. I know you think I fallow you around for the bike, well it was true at first but now Ash I-I love you." Misty released as her head hung low starring at her shoes waiting for a response.

Ash's heart lightened (She loves me! I'm going to tell her how I feel!) He thought. " Misty I don't Know how to say this but…" Ash was interrupted by Misty fleeing with big tears welled in her eyes. Although she didn't let him finish she didn't want him to. She felt a knife jabbed in her heart. And Ash was left hanging on to the words "I love you too." She races past the dace floor and out to the front building where she hailed a cab.

(I have to get out of here she thought.) As the driver slowed to a stop. Ash raced after her but was slowed down by a mob of female fans. As soon as he reached the front and lost his fans he saw a yellow taxi pull away with the love of his life. Missssttyyyy come back he yelled as it fled down the busy street by the dim lamp light. 

*Five years later*

Here I am, me Misty Waterflower stepping out of my limousine to this grand estate I now call home. I guess I have everything a girl could want a dream job as a model, an estate off the coast of Venisha Island, and a movie star boyfriend. Things couldn't get any better right? If that's the case then why do I feel absolutely empty? I walk through the rose garden to the main manor followed by my escort; a kind older man named Fredrick Jenkins. As I stepped into the main hall I heard murmuring of several men in the hall followed by a "Hello sweetheart." It was Richard my boyfriend for the last four and a half months greeted me with a kiss. He was discussing the new set that was to be built in Saffron. I greeted him back with a warm smile. He then took me to the side and told me he made dinner plans for just the two of us at my favorite French restaurant and promised me it would be just the two of us no cameras, directors or co-stars. I told him how sweet he was and then excused myself to go do my homework. I go part time to college where I hope to become a water pokemon researcher. My room is up the stairs in the west wing, which over looks the ocean, pool and gym. I went to my desk and opened the drawer to find the rough draft of my thesis paper for Biology. Digging through the heap of papers I found something that I thought I put away never to see again. It was a picture. 

Yes seemingly simple but it brought back too much of my past. Then I felt the hurt that I have suppressed inside of for so long again and it became fresh as the day I felt it. Okay so I ran away but I couldn't face it. All my life I've been the back of the pack, youngest of four beautiful sisters. I know I'm a model, but it is because of Richard, and then there's all that make up I have to put on. I took a second look at the picture as I dried my tears. It was Brock, Tracey, me and then there was Ash. We were watching the pokemon and Tracey and Brock are in the back talking and up close was Ash and I. Then we were pretending that were going to push each other in at the shore of the river. That was before the league tournament and everything else. I put away the pictures as if to put my feelings and emotions away with it. I walked over to the mirror to fix my red watery eyes and smeared mascara when there came a knock at the door. I opened it to find Richard holding something covered in plastic. "Hey Misty, are you okay?" He asked me concerned. I then realized I hadn't fixed my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's this new perfume I think I'm allergic." I then ran back to where I was and tried to quickly fix the mess on my face.

*Richards Point of View*

"Are you sure?" I asked her as she moved away and went to her bathroom. She nodded as she stepped in. I walked over to her desk and found a drawer open with an envelope at the top of a pile of papers. Grabbing it quickly I opened it and pulled out the paper and took a close look. It was Misty in her young awkward years, with her red hair in a ponytail at the side of her head. There was a boy next to her easily recognized as the young Ash Ketchum and two other is the background that I was able to recognize from the many stories told by Misty. I then pieced Misty's tears to the photo from things Misty told me and questions she wouldn't answer. She loved the boy in the picture, Ash Ketchum she still does. (What about me? I have given her everything she could want! I made her who she is today. I will have and marry her. Mark my words.) I said to myself bitterly. I then tossed the photo in the half-opened envelope into the drawer and shut it. I resumed my position just inside the door as Misty stepped out." Sorry about taking so long." Apologized Misty.

"Well I came here to give you this." I handed her the garment inside the cover " I believe it will look lovely on you for tonight's dinner." I finished with a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks." She replied as I turned to move out the door before my fuse let out. I slammed the door not able to contain my temper any longer and headed past Fredrick.

*Back to Misty*

I jumped as the door slammed behind me. (I wonder what that was all about.) I thought to myself. I dismissed the thought as quick as it came and I decided to work out my thoughts down in the gym with my pokemon. I changed in to my swimsuit and put on my bathrobe and went out to see my pokemon. 

"Toggggeeprrrri! (Mommy!)" I was greeted at the gym by my littlest pokemon Togepi. I picked him up and played with her. I let everyone out psyduck, goldeen, horsey, starmie, staru, and poliwag. I swam and did a bit of training that I could. I remember when I was a girl. I wanted to be the world's greatest pokemon water trainer, but silly dreams get you nowhere in life. Richard taught me that you have to do what you must to get to the top. 

I love my pokemon they always seem to know how to cheer me up. I dried off and headed back to my room to shower and get ready for the coming evening.

*Ash's point of view*

"Pikachu, don't you love what we do for a living? Being Pokemon master we get to help kids. That one kid traveling with his two friends reminded me of old times didn't he." I asked Pikachu.

"Pika pi chu pika pi ka ka chu. (Yeah, and any ways speaking of friends you are supposed to call Tracey at Professor Oaks laboratory today.)" Pikachu reminded me.

"That's right, I have so much on my mind these days. You know the seminars, conferences, tournaments and the new movie we are to work on. I just don't have the time these days." I explained as I walked toward the videophone. I dialed up Tracey's number. I then heard a "hello" followed by the screen blinking on showing Tracey.

"Hi there Tracey how are you and the professor?" I asked.

"Just fine but extremely busy with the new studies on pokemon and human relations. We might need you to come when you're not busy. So how are things going with you and Gina anyway?" Tracey answered.

"Every thing is fine I have been just about as busy as you. Gina's fine also but she is starting to annoy me. She is sweet and cheerful but a little too much. She isn't very down to earth like…" Then Tracey cut me off.

"Misty, come on Ash it has been five years. Get over it or try to fix it. When was the last time you tried to contact her?" Tracey pointed out to me.

"It was um about ahh.." I tried to think about it.

"When she first left and then its like you gave up. Give Gina another chance. Promise me Ash you won't sit here and cry over Misty for the rest of your life. Well I must go so tell me you'll take my advice." Tracey ended.

Considering his words I replied, "Okay, I will. Good bye see ya later." And then we hung up. With Tracey's words still ringing in my ear I picked up an old photo album and picked up a picture my mother had taken of Misty. I studied it and closed my eyes as a tear fell. It was my fault, If only I didn't hesitate, things would have been different. Then Pikachu came bounding in. "Chu ka 

pika pi chu ka? (Are you all right?)"

"Yeah I fine." I wiped my tears. "Hey Pikachu I'm going out with Gina again tonight. We'll be gone for a few hours." I told Pikachu."Ka pi chu ka pi pika Pikachu. "Okay Ash just make sure there is a couple bottles of ketchup." Pikachu replied.

"There should be three left." I told him.

Pikachu smiled sheepishly "Pika pika pi. (There was three bottles left.)"

"You and your ketchup." I said shaking my head. I then called up to have the store deliver some. I'm planning to take Gina to this French restaurant that Gina wants to go to.

*Back to Misty's Point of View*

I walked down the stairs feeling like a princess in a fairytale. I wore a sparkling blue dress that was long and strapless with the matching sapphire jewelry that I got for my Birthday. "Misty you look dazzling tonight. Are you ready to go?" Richard greeted me at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, all set." I replied. We exited the house to Richards silver Porsh in the driveway.

*Back to Ash's Point of View*

"Hello Gina." I greeted her as she stepped into the limo in front of her Condominium complex. "Hi handsome." She greeted back. The limo started to move forward and with a loss of conversation I asked her how work was. That was a bad idea on my part. She began to go off on how hard it is to find good help these days so fast I could hardly understand her. We finally made it to the restaurant. We walked inside I asked Gina if she would like seat by the window over looking the ocean. "I would rather sit at the tables over in the middle of the room. I have sea sickness." She replied. I walked over to the booth and asked the man to be seated in the center of the room. The waiter happy to oblige took us to the center booth in the main room. There our conversation resumed. We at least hers. I began to blank out staring at the wall just past her head filling in blanks with "really", "yeah I know" and "I understand". Until I saw a woman her hair was red and she was wearing a blue silk dress. She reminded me of someone I knew. At first I didn't recognize it. Then it hit me, Misty! I was next interrupted in mid thought by "Ash, oh Ash. Hey Ash!" by Gina. "Didn't you hear a thing I just said?" Gina finished. I looked again but then she was gone.

"Sorry about that Gina. I thought I saw someone I knew. So will you repeat your question?" I apologized. Finishing her question I then turned back my thought to the women I saw. (It couldn't have been her. I must be my mind playing tricks on me because I have been thinking about her all day.) I thought to myself.

*Back To Misty*

I walked into the restaurant guided by Richard. We stepped inside to the beautiful interior, which over looked the bay. We were told to wait for a few seconds while are table in the back was made. I took a look around and saw a handsome gentleman looking my way with black hair and brown eyes that much like Ash's. (What am I thinking? Ash wouldn't even be here in the first place! His idea of a nice restaurant is a burger place.) I gave up on it as the waitress came and brought us to our seat. We were in the back room with low lights and romantic music. We talked about everything from pokemon to work. My mind began to wander to the thought of Ash. Things like what he looks like, whom is he dating. I knew he wasn't married through the tabloids and news. "Misty, you've been rather quite this evening. Is something wrong?" Richard asked me.

"I'm fine I just relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere." I said scooting closer to show sincerity.

"I'm glad." He replied with a smile and then went on. "Misty you know I love you with all my heart and that we have been through a lot. I made you who you are today, the beautiful women who has recovered from the treachery of heartache. Well I would love it if you would marry me." He finished pulling out the biggest diamond ring I had ever seen. I stood there dazed and in shock. (He asked me to marry him me, Misty Johnson. You love Ash not Richard. Yes I love Richard. I gave my heart to Ash, but Richard's right he did break it. Maybe now I'll be able to get on with my own life, right?)

"Yes Richard I would be honored." I said with tears streaming down my face. 

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. The rest of the night went very slowly talking about dates, parties, and other preparations because as Richard said "Anyone who is anyone will be there."

*One week later Venisha Island Movie Set*

Ash was being guided to the set the director Damian Trovita. There he was introduced to the lead star Richard Johnson. "Hello, Ash a pleasure to finally meet the great pokemon master. I have heard a lot about you." He greeted me.

" A pleasure to meet you too. I hope all that you heard was good things." Ash said trying to be nice.

"Trust me nothing below the highest of compliments." He said with some sort of emotion that I couldn't understand. Next he met Pikachu. Pikachu didn't care for him. He told me Richard's ego was as bad as his acting. I laughed being the only one to understand him. We worked on battle scenes and other pokemon related work the rest of the day. At the end I came over after finishing my last scene to here Richard speaking "Hey I would like to invite everyone here to my engagement party tomorrow evening. Hello Ash, (He turned to me.) I would like it if you would show up to the party too. Do bring your pokemon my fiancé just adores them. I believe you will like her she is spectacular." I accepted it thanking him for the offer and went home. I listened to my messages three from Gina, two from the office and one from my mom. I called Brock to see how things were going with him and Dana his new fiancé'.

"Hey Ash, how have ya been bud?" Brock asked.

"Just fine, so how is everything with you and Dana?" I replied.

"Great, She is so beautiful." Brock said dreamily.

"I can't believe it, Brock is getting married." I said teasingly.

"On the subject of getting married, what are you doing tomorrow?" Brock asked me.

"Um, not getting married. I'm going to some party why?" I answered.

"I got an invitation to Misty's engagement party. She is marrying that famous star Richard Johnson." Brock said carefully.

"Yeah that's the.. Wait a second here Misty is his fiancée. That the part I was invited to I didn't know…" I didn't finish it because I couldn't.

"Ash what are you going to do?" Brock asked provoked from my sudden silence.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'll make Richard pay for that scheme he tried to pull off on me. Hey Brock sorry but I got to go." I said and then hung up. I called Tracey and was confirmed with the same info. (I'm going to that party.) I said.

*Back To Misty Same Night*

I looked at the ring on my finger for the sixth millionth time, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I went over to the office to talk to Richard. The door was open but no one was inside. I looked around and saw a list with several invitations. I read the list first it was the people we normally see but at the bottom were three names I least expected. Ash, Brock and Tracey, Why? (What did he do that for? He knows I don't want that. Does he want to break what little of my spirit I have left? Everything between us has been a constant power struggle. At the end it is me who ends up giving in. He didn't even ask me.) I broke down crying then and there not pushing back the tears. I began to reconsider marring him. I remember about a year before my mother died. When I was about five I asked her why she married Daddy. She told me that it was because that she knew that it was right deep inside and I would know because one day it would happen to me, but I don't know how could I. Then Richard walked in. "Misty are you okay?" He asked carefully.

"Obviously I'm not. Why did you invite them? You knows how I feel but you didn't even ask." I yelled at him.

"How could I when you don't tell me all that happened and I have to draw conclusions. I love you and I thought you would be happy if I invited some of your friends not just all mine. I will uninvited them if you want, I'm sorry." He answered.

"I guess it was a good idea to invite them. It's okay I guess I thought you had other motives. I'm the one who's sorry. I love you good night." I apologized and kissed him.

"It's okay." He said as he smiled and I left for bed.

*The Party*

Misty was helping coordinate the last of the flowers for the evening. She put a pink bow on Togepi and brushed off the imaginary dust on her dress. She had so many butterflies in her stomach thinking about tonight. "Oh Togepi what am I going to say to them after it has been five years. I know I should have kept in contact with them. Do you think there coming?" she finished going off with all different questions at once to poor little Togepi. Togepi in return just shrugged. Meanwhile Ash was standing in front of his bathroom merrier practicing what he wanted to say to Misty. "Misty, I know this isn't what you want. What am I thinking she has everything a girl could want. He doesn't love her like I do. He can never. Hey, that's it! Misty I know you have everything you could ever want but Richard doesn't love you or can for that matter love you like I do." Ash figured with a grin spread about his face. The evening came with everyone there except Ash. Misty was slightly relived she wouldn't have to worry about dealing with him but secretly wished she could see him. Everyone was there Tracey and Brock with his lovely fiancé who Misty became instant friends with and all of Richard's friends. Her, Brock and Tracey reminisced about old times the good, the bad and all of their many adventures. Misty was about to weep when she excused her self out side. There she sat under the starry sky not even acknowledging the beautiful garden that surrounded her. "Ash why did things have to change, why? I was so happy what made me jeopardize it?" After her statement a shadow moved closer which made misty jump. "Who, who is it?" Misty said gathering her composure back. The figure stepped forward under the light posts, which hung over the garden. Misty gasped. 

"Yes Misty it is me, Ash." He said finishing her sentence. 

"What are you doing here Ash?" Misty asked not being able to think of anything else to say at the moment.

"What a fine way of greeting a friend you haven't seen in five years." Ash tried to joke but just ended up hurting Misty more. 

"What was I supposed to wait for you forever, you could have found me too." Misty shot back at him. 

"If I did you wouldn't have talked to me." Ash came back at her.

"Ash I have other things on my mind then to argue with you. I don't need it so could you can leave." Misty said pointing her hand toward the road before she started to cry.

"So I can see you be taken advantage of by some guy who will use you! You used to have common sense, what happened to that girl that had dreams, ambitions, and goals? What happened to her?" Ash yelled losing his temper.

" Don't remind me of the awkward young girl I was, I grew up. I know better now then to dream silly dreams that can never happen. I fallowed a boy for four years for a broken bike all around the world. You have to be conscious of reality because if you don't you'll never survive. I am not her and never plan to be hurt like I was again." Misty yelled losing control of her emotions. By now Ash had tears blurring his vision.

"Then maybe your right. I don't belong here because I loved the girl how told me that you can do anything if you put your mind to it helped others. I wish she would come back and if she does tell her that her feelings were right, I do love her." He then turned and left as Misty realized he did in fact love her. Misty sat there broken down reviewing everything that had happened. (Should I stay here and be told to do this and that where I know everything will be taken care of or should I take the freedom I once had?) Misty thought to herself carefully. She then walked back into the ballroom where everyone gathered to toast the couple to be wed. Misty walked up to Richard and said out loud. "Richard I'm sorry, I can't marry you." The crowd gasped. 

Richard in total disbelief "For heaven's sake Misty why not? Now isn't the time to be getting cold feet!" 

"That's just it Richard, you never listen. You tell me what to do, how to act, and even what to wear; it's like I'm your doll! You don't even know who I really am just what you have molded me into. I can't marry you, I'm leaving!" With that said, Misty finished and took the ring and through it at him. "I'm tired of being controlled like this." She then walked out grabbed Togepi and was walking out to her limo. When suddenly she heard.

"I knew you would understand. Misty I do love you." Misty turned ran toward Ash. He was standing at the gate where they kissed. From then on Misty knew that they would be together forever.

*11 years later*

Ashley, Ashley wakes up! You're going to be late to get you first pokemon. You start your journey today!" Misty awoke her and Ash's 10 year-old daughter Ashley. Ashley woke up with a start.

"yaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She cried. "Today I start my journey to become a pokemon trainer just like you and Daddy! I am going to be the worlds greatest Pokemon Master!" She declared. 

Misty laughed and replied "Well you better hurry before your pancakes get cold and I give them to pikachu!" Misty then left. Ashley got dressed in a hurry. She had black hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore jean shorts a black tank top, sleeveless jacket and tennis shoes with her hair in two pony tails on each side of her head. She raced down stairs to Ash. 

"Daddy today I get my first pokemon!" Ashley said as she jumped in Ash's arm. 

"That's my girl! I know you'll be even greater then me." He hugged Ashley winking at misty who just smiled in response. Later that day Ashley picked out her new pokemon from the new Professor Oak (Gary, Ash's old rival.) She picked out a squirtal and left on her journey. She walked into the Viridian Forest. There she saw some rustling in the brush. 

"Oh great a pokemon! Squirtal water gun now!" She called to her new pokemon. Squirtal used the attack and out flew a boy, and a bike!

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" The boy cried. Ashley walked over.

"It's not a pokemon it's a boy!" Ashley sniveled.

"You broke my bike!" the boy yelled.

"I didn't mean to! Anyway, I wasted a perfectly good attack on you!" Ashley fought back.

"You owe me a bike, fork over the money!" The boy got mad.

"I don't have it right now. I'll pay you back later. By the way what's your name?" Ashley asked.

"It's Jason Slate son of the famous pokemon breeder Brock Slate. I'm just going to have to fallow you until you pay me back." Jason answered.

Suit your self, Jason; I'm Ashley Ketchum Daughter to Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master and Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym. Our parents traveled together. Just don't waist my time. I'm a Pokemon Master in training. Pokemon League here I come!

Here the story ends for now but the cycle continues each generation along with new adventures.

A/N

Hey well thanks for reading!! Review and the next part of Master of Disguise is coming out soon!!! I also Have another fic in the making. Sorry about Master of Disguise coming so slow. I'm trying to be true to Pokemon, the regency era, and to Johanna Lindsey. If you haven't read master of Disguise you should… Its my best work.


End file.
